MLP, A Cuco's Story
by Fotohunter
Summary: After a great storm passes Fluttershy and Discord discover a strange new creature. While Fluttershy and Twilight look for any information about the creature itself Discord must take care of it, a job easier said than done even for the mighty Discord.


p style="text-align: left;"EXT. FLUTTERSHY COTTAGE - DAYbr /br /A storm rage upon the cottage. The sky is pitch dark as thunders, lighting and even a tornado dance around the place. br /br /INT. FLUTTERSHY COTTAGE - DAYbr /br /The house is full of animals huddled together in fear of the storm. FLUTTERSHY is with them trying to calm them /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Now now, is just a storm. There is nothing to fear. br /br /A lighting flashes and the thunder resonates so strong it makes all the animals hug Fluttershy in fear. Fluttershy looks as if she is a ball of fur and feathers with a face. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /Don't worry everyone. I bet Rainbow Dash and the other pegasi pony has the storm under control. br /br /The wind blows stronger. Fluttershy and the animals look at the window were RAINBOW DASH and several PEGASUS PONY are blown away by the storm. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /(Insecure)br /Umm... more or less I think. br /br /Then, there is a loud knock on the door. br /br /Fluttershy and the animals turn around surprised by the knock. The door is knocked again, this time is a bang that makes the door rumble. Fluttershy and the animals stare at the door terrified as the bang intensifies. Finally the door opens dramatically (accompanied by lightning) revealing a dark tall silhouette in a raincoat holding hook-shaped implement. br /br /Fluttershy and the animals scream the terrified contents of their hearts as the silhouette steps in. br /br /The silhouette breaks its figure revealing DISCORD in a raincoat and with a broken umbrella. br /br /DISCORDbr /Boy! That sure is a big storm out there. br /br /Discord takes off his coat and looks for Fluttershy. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /What is this? our fifth storm this week? What's up with Cloudsdale and their lousy weather control?br /br /Discord pays attention to Fluttershy and the animals. They are all paralyzed in fear. br /br /Discord touches the frozen Fluttershy, she just falls over her side like a wooden doll. br /br /CUT TO:br /br /br /br /EXT. FLUTTERSHY COTTAGE - LATERbr /br /The storm has finally passed. The sun shines bright. Discord opens the door and steps outside happy about life. br /br /DISCORDbr /The storm, is gone! br /br /The animals inside the cottage run out trampling over Discord. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Happy)br /What a beautiful sun. How was your talk with Princess Celestia? br /br /Discord steps up nonchalant, covered in hoof and paw prints as he cleans himself. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Dramatically)br /Not very good. I even brought her flowers as you suggested, but it didn't help. br /br /JUMP CUT TO:br /br /br /INT. CELESTIA'S PALACE THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /The throne room is covered in POISON JOKES FLOWERS. PRINCESS CELESTIA has been turned into a GIANT ALICORN/DRAGON HYBRID, she is sitting where her throne should be, being too tall for the room and with a stare of clear angst. PRINCESS LUNA is floating like a balloon, unable to stir herself freely. Meanwhile ROYAL GUARDS in hazmat suits clean the room. br /br /BACK TO:br /br /br /EXT. FLUTTERSHY COTTAGE - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Fluttershy tries to brighten things up thinking that Discord is disappointed about Princes Celestia's reaction. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /br /She will open to you with time. br /DISCORDbr /Yes indeed. Now, what shall we do?br /(With theatricality)br /Tea party? Check the forest? Eat cake? Avoid that black goo coming towards us? br /br /Fluttershy reacts confused. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /What goo? br /br /Discord looks up and points. br /br /DISCORDbr /That goo over…br /br /Before he can finish Discord's face is splatted by some sort of gooey yet consistent BLACK OOZE. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Concerned)br /Dear Celestia! Discord, are you okay? br /br /Discords clean his face with a single move of his paw, throwing the lump of goo on the ground. br /br /DISCORDbr /Nothing a piece of cake couldn't cure. br /br /Fluttershy slowly gets closer to the ooze with curiosity. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /What is this thing? br /br /For Fluttershy and Discord's surprise the small piece of ooze pops up like a misshaped little blob. It produces two big blue eyes over its head, four stubby pointy legs, a cute little fin and a large happy mouth with serrated teeth and a red tongue hanging out of it like a dog's. Smaller than a soccer ball the creature looks adorable yet its unfocused eyes suggest a lack of general intellect whatsoever. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /(Delighted)br /Aww! What a cute little thing! br /br /DISCORDbr /(Sarcastic)br /You have a really broad definition of cute, don't you Fluttershy? br /br /Fluttershy picks up the critter with both hooves and holds it in front of Discord's face. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Excited)br /Isn't it cute? br /br /The critter partially sinks between Fluttershy hooves, giving the illusion that is making a cute yet disturbing smile. br /br /Discord reacts disgusted to the creature. br /br /DISCORDbr /Eww!br /br /Fluttershy hugs the creature. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /I will call you BLOBBY! br /(To Blobby)br /Do you like your new name? br /br /BLOBBY licks Fluttershy like a dog as Fluttershy giggles. Discord can't disguise the fact of feeling a little bit of jealousy from the scene. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /(Wondering)br /What do you think Blobby is? br /br /DISCORDbr /(Bitter)br /I think Blobby is gone. br /br /Discord snaps his finger and a magic aura covers Blobby, yet instead of doing anything to Blobby the aura simply disappears. Both Fluttershy and Discord are surprised by that. Blobby remains clueless about the whole thing. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Confused)br /Odd. br /br /Discord turns around and sees ANGEL BUNNY. Discord snaps his fingers three times turning Bunny into an alarm clock, then a clown and then back to a bunny. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /All is fine here. br /(Quotation sign)br /"Blobby" must be magic-proof, meaning he is immune to magic. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /I think we should take Blobby to somepony who can tell us what he is then. I don't want another Parasprite incident. br /br /Discord gets his face to Blobby's height to study it closer. br /br /DISCORDbr /I say we better get rid of him up front. br /br /Blobby opens his mouth, producing three tentacle like appendixes that look like his tongue (his tongue being one of set appendixes) and licks Discord's face, much for Discord's displeasure. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Daww! I think he likes you!br /br /The tentacles wrap tight around Discord's face and then Blobby launches himself to swallow Discord's head. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /(Surprised)br /Dear Celestia! br /br /Discord straightens himself calmly with Blobby covering his face like balaclava, and with Blobby's eyes placed where Discord's eyes should be. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Muffled)br /Is dark in here. br /br /br /CUT TO:br /br /br /INT. TWILIGHT HOUSE - LATERbr /br /There is a polite knock on the door. SPIKE runs to open it. Fluttershy and Discord are standing behind the door. br /br /SPIKEbr /Hi Fluttershy! br /(Serious)br /Discord. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Serious)br /Spike. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Hi Spike. Is Twilight home? br /br /TWILIGHT (O.S.)br /Fluttershy! Come in!br /br /Fluttershy and Discord step in (We don't see Discord's tail). TWILIGHT flies down the second floor to greet Fluttershy and Discord. br /br /TWILIGHT (CONT'D)br /Fluttershy, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you? br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /We need your help to identify a creature we just found. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Excited)br /What creature? br /br /Discord grabs his tail and pulls it forward showing Blobby happily biting it in a very cartoonesque way. Twilight is surprised at the sight while Discord grabs Blobby and pulls it off his tail, then drops him on the floor. Blobby just splats over the floor with his happy-go-lucky smile. br /br /TWILIGHT (CONT'D)br /What is that thing?br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Concerned)br /That's what we wanted to know. I found Blobby this morning but I don't know what he is. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Confused)br /Blobby? br /br /DISCORDbr /She named it. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /I think Blobby is just a baby. br /Twilight takes a closer look to Blobby. Blobby keeps his brainless smile as he sits like a dog. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /Hmm. Never seen it before, have you asked Zecora? br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /We went to the vet and Zecora, but no one could tell us a thing. I thought the answer may be in one of your books. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Wondering)br /Well, I just got a book load on Equestria's Fauna…br / br /Twilight, Discord and Fluttershy focuses on a previously unnoticed HUGE pile of books. br /br /TWILIGHT (CONT'D)br /Maybe we can find what Blobby is in that /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Excited)br /That's great!br / br /As the conversation carries on the camera focuses on Blobby who walks towards /Spike sees Blobby and is charmed by his cuteness. br /br /SPIKEbr /Aww! Aren't you a cute little fella? br /br /For Spikes horror Blobby opens his mouth and warps his tentacles around Spike's face. br /br /SPIKE (CONT'D)br /(Scared)br /Uh-Oh! br /br /br /JUMP CUT TO:br /br /br /Discord floats away from Twilight and Fluttershy. br /br /DISCORDbr /Well ladies, have fun! br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Curious)br /Aren't you going to help? br /br /DISCORDbr /Sorry, but doing constructive things is not my style. br /(Smiling naughtily)br /I prefer to deconstruct things. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Is a shame you don't want to help us find what Blobby is. br /br /DISCORDbr /Sorry Fluttershy, but I just don't like that little thing. br /br /Discord point down towards Blobby use to be only for Fluttershy, Twilight and Discord to discover that Blobby is gone. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Worried)br /Where is Blobby!? br /br /Everyone looks around and Twilight is uncomfortable by what she find. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Nervous)br /Uh... guys? br /br /Discord and Fluttershy join Twilight to find that Blobby has swallowed Spike whole and stares blankly with an uncomfortable expression. br /br /SPIKEbr /(Muffled)br /Help? br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Shocked)br /Blobby! Bad blob! Spit Spike immediately! br /br /Blobby opens his massive jaw and Spike falls out clearly traumatized by the experience. Blobby returns to his normal size. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Concerned)br /Spike! Are you okay?br /br /SPIKEbr /(In shock)br /I saw thing no dragon was meant to see. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Apologetic)br /I am so sorry Spike! br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(To Fluttershy)br /I think is better if Blobby is not here during the research. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Concerned)br /But I can't let you do the research all on your own, especially with Spike like this. br /br /Spike is shivering in the ground, clearly mentally scarred. br /br /Meanwhile Discord slowly walks towards the door as he imagines where this is going. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (O.S.) (CONT'D)br /Discord! br /br /DISCORDbr /(Mumbling to himself)br /Why didn't I teleport away? br /(Politely to Fluttershy)br /Yes dear? br /br /Fluttershy gets towards Discord with Blobby between her hooves. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Could you take care of Blobby while we research. Please? br /br /DISCORDbr /(Nervous)br /Er…br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /I promise I will get you the most delicious cake and tea after we finish. I promise! br /br /Discord is reluctant to take Blobby, but he sees the unconditional love in Fluttershy's eyes and accepts with a smile. br /br /DISCORDbr /Alright. br /br /Discord materializes a leash and puts it around Blobby. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Thanks you so much Discord! br /br /DISCORDbr /Anything for a friend. br /(Discord teleports away)br /Have fun! Allons-y! br /br /Fluttershy stares surprised as Discord teleports away, leaving an oblivious Blobby behind, sitting and panting like a dog, only dumber. br /br /Discord opens the door, grabs Blobby and goes away. br /br /CUT TO:br /br /br /EXT. PONIVILLE - MOMENTS LATERbr /br /Discord walks around Poniville with Blobby on a leash. Discord seems clearly bored with his task. br /br /DISCORDbr /It has been a few minutes and I am already bored. br /br /Discord and Blobby pass in front of the Cake Shop. Discord looks at it tempted. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Mmm... I haven't eaten anything all day long. br /(To Blobby)br /Besides Pinkie Pie is there and maybe I can dump my job on someone else while I have fun. What do you think?br /br /Blobby stares blankly towards the universe as a cricket chirps. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /I will take that as a yes. br /br /br /INT. CAKE SHOP - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Discord walks into the shop. Behind the counter is PINKIE PIE. br /br /DISCORDbr /Let there be cake! br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Surprised)br /Discord! What are you doing here? br /br /Discord walks towards the counter nonchalantly. br /br /DISCORDbr /Asking some help from a friend. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Confused)br /What friend? br /br /Discord rolls his eyes to Pinkie's obliviousness. br /br /Discord raises the happy Blobby in front of Pinkie and puts him over the counter. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Dramatically)br /As I was saying: I promised Fluttershy to watch over this critter, but it seems a task too big for me! br /br /Pinkie Pie stares over Blobby, fascinated by it. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /He looks cool! br /br /Discord lets Pinkie focus on Blobby as he uses his magic to levitate a whole cake. Pinkie stares really close at Blobby and Blobby licks her happily. br /br /DISCORDbr /His name is Blobby. And I'd be careful if I were you, he tends to swallow things. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Wondering)br /He is cute! Maybe he is hungry. You think he is hungry?br /br /DISCORDbr /(Uninterested)br /Maybe. br /br /Discord is about to bite the cake when Blobby latches his tentacles on the cake and pulls it into his mouth. Blobby swallows the cake whole and his body takes the shape of the cake (A la Tex Avery toons). br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Fascinated)br /Uhu! Seems like he like it. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Annoyed)br /Hey! That was mine! br /(To Blobby)br /Give it back buster! br /br /Blobby regurgitates the cake whole, splatting it over Discord's face. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /Seems he didn't like it. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Sarcastically)br /You don't say? br /br /Discord makes a towel appear and cleans himself as Pinkie clears the counter. While they are distracted Blobby seems to be attracted to something, he walks away mindlessly. br /br /Pinkie Pie suddenly has a Pinkie realization. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /I know! Why don't I take him to play with Gummy!? br /br /DISCORDbr /(Meditative)br /Sounds like less work for me...br /(Happy)br /I am in! br /(To Blobby)br /What do you say gooish critter? br /br /Discord realizes that Blobby is no longer where he should be nor in sight's range. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(To the camera)br /Seriously? br /br /Pinkie shrugs thinking that Discord is talking to her. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Reluctant)br /Oh well, come back Blobby. br /br /Discord's hands light on as a sign that he is doing magic, but instead of making Blobby appear in mid air but instead he gets a 404 Error warning. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /What was that for? br /br /DISCORDbr /Failure. br /(Yelling)br /Here Blobby! Here boy!br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Yelling)br /Blobby! Come out Blobby!br /br /Discord look under different things that he lifts effortlessly as he yells for Blobby, Pinkie does the same. After a while MR. AND MRS. CAKE come out to stop /br /MRS. CAKEbr /Could you two keep it down? Pound and Pumpkin are sleeping upstairs. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /(Apologetic)br /Sorry Mrs. Cake, we were just looking for Discord's /br /MR. CAKEbr /Pet?br /br /DISCORDbr /(Using his magic to make a model of Blobby as he speaks)br /Small, round, big blue eyes, red tongue, dumber than your average sphere. br /br /The Cakes shrug and negate, then we hear POUND and PUMPKIN giggling in joy. br /br /MRS. CAKEbr /Those are the twins! br /br /MR. CAKEbr /But they are supposed to be sleeping. br /br /There is a noise of a ball bouncing. br /br /DISCORDbr /Oh dear. br /br /br /INT. POUND AND PUMPKIN ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /We focus on the door. Discord, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake open the door of the room. The camera zooms out as they see PUMPKIN and POUND giggling joyful from their cribs as Blobby happily chases around the room a ball that Pumpkin is making levitate. br /br /MRS. CAKEbr /What is going on here? br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /Aww! Ain't that cute? Pumpkin and Pound made a new /br /Discord likes Pinkie's words, it makes him think that with the right influence he could leave Blobby playing with the baby ponies. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Like a salesman)br /Yes! Blobby is an excellent company for young Ponies. He is charming, friendly and loyal. br /br /They see Pound fly out of his crib and get close to Blobby. Blobby stops chasing the ball and like a puppy licks Pound who giggles. The Cakes seem a bit nervous at first, but seeing their babies smile ease their /br /MRS. CAKEbr /Well, I guess Pound and Pumpkin could play with Blobby for a while. br /br /Discord hugs The Cakes and Pinkie happy. br /br /DISCORDbr /Great! You will love him and I get to eat cake! br /br /The scene focuses on Pumpkin making the ball levitate close to Blobby and Pound. Blobby snatches the ball with his tentacles and swallows it whole, turning Blobby into a sphere with chubby little legs and eyes. Blobby grins as Pound and Pumpkin laugh louder. br /br /The Cakes and Pinkie are shocked by the scene (accompanied with broken window noises). Discord smiles nervously. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Nervous)br /Yeah, he is still not entirely housebroken. br /br /JUMP CUT TO:br /br /br /EXT. CAKE SHOP - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Discord and Blobby have been kicked out of the shop. Mr. Cake closes the door in front of them. br /br /MR. CAKEbr /And stay out!br /br /Discord raises the ball-shaped Blobby to his face level. br /br /DISCORDbr /How can you be such a nuisance? br /br /Blobby coughs the ball, which hits Discord and get logged into his face. Blobby returns to his normal size and pants mindlessly like a dog. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Muffled)br /I see. br /br /br /INT. RARITY'S SHOP - MOMENTS LATERbr /br /RARITY is fully concentrated as she makes levitate hundreds of beautiful crystals around her. Besides her there is a manikin, fabric and a new dress design. br /br /RARITYbr /Finally! It took me a year but I found all the perfect crystal for one of my best designs yet! br /br /Rarity checks the design, is a dress composed entirely of gemstones. br /br /RARITY (CONT'D)br /(Excited)br /This my magnum opus! Crystal Fantasia, the gemstone dress will be my greatest design yet! br /br /The door is knocked, surprising Rarity. br /br /RARITY (CONT'D)br /Sorry dear, we are closed today. br /br /Discord opens the door and comes in anyway. (We can't see his legs though). br /br /DISCORDbr /But you are never closed to a friend! br /br /Rarity piles all the crystals together as she addresses Discord. br /br /RARITYbr /(Surprised)br /Discord? What are you doing here?br /br /DISCORDbr /I need from a friend and then I remembered that no one of my friends is more generous than dear Rarity! br /br /Rarity is clearly annoyed by Discord's uninvited intrusion. br /br /RARITYbr /Well, I'd be happy to help if I wasn't busy already. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Making puppy eyes)br /But I am over my head with a favor I am doing for Fluttershy and I thought that maybe you could help me. br /br /Rarity looks at Discord's eyes and finally rolls her eyes as she gives up on trying to reason with Discord. br /br /RARITYbr /What is your problem dear?br /br /Discord smiles eager. br /br /DISCORDbr /I am taking care of a cute little creature called Blobby. br /br /Discord raises one of his legs which Blobby is currently nomming happily and with a lot of drool. Discord shakes his leg until Blobby falls and splats on the ground. Blobby proceeds to pant with unfocused eyes and an empty mind. br /br /RARITYbr /(Being polite)br /Well, he looks cute I guess. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Melodramatically)br /Yes, but I don't seem to be able to care for the little guy alone. Maybe you could help me? br /br /Rarity stares at Discord with suspicion, then to Blobby who is now sitting on the floor, drooling as happily as a rubber ball can. br /br /RARITYbr /He doesn't seem like a mouthful. br /br /DISCORDbr /You have no idea. br /br /Rarity gets her face close to Blobby. br /br /RARITYbr /Although he is cutter once you check him up close. br /br /Blobby happily gives a "three tentacle lick" to Rarity, shocking her. br /br /Rarity straightens up with a horrified expression. br /br /DISCORDbr /Rarity?br /br /RARITYbr /(In shock)br /I want him out, now! br /br /Discord materializes a towel for Rarity to clean herself. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Melodramatically)br /Now you know my pain! br /br /RARITYbr /(Annoyed)br /Pain smein! That thing is disgusting! Take it out now!br /br /While Rarity and Discord argue Blobby seems to be attracted by the large pile of crystals. br /br /Blobby closes into the gems with big joyful eyes and a drooling mouth. br /br /DISCORDbr /Rarity, please! Don't argue in front of the child. br /br /RARITYbr /I am very busy Discord! I have no time for your antics!br /br /DISCORDbr /(Offended)br /Me? Antics? I'd never! br /br /There is a gulping sound that catches Rarity's and Discord's attention, they turn to see and find Blobby turned into something similar to an inflated porcupinefish. Blobby smiles and his grin reveals that he has eaten all of Rarity's precious gems. br /br /br /RARITYbr /(Desperate)br /My gems! br /br /DISCORDbr /(Happy)br /So blobby eats gems! That's great to know!br /br /Rarity desperate paces around Blobby seeing how she can make Blobby spit without touching him. br /br /RARITYbr /(Anxious)br /Do something! Those gemstones represent a year of hard work! br /br /DISCORDbr /All right! All right! You don't need to be a fuzzy pony. br /br /Discord stands in front of Blobby. Discord pokes Blobby as he speaks to /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Come on you little freak, cough up those gems!br /br /RARITYbr /Quickly before he breaks them! Can't you use magic or something? br /br /DISCORDbr /Sorry dear, but this buster is magic-proof. br /br /Discord thinks for a little while and finally has a stroke of brilliance (lightbulb included). Discord produces a feather and tickles Blobby's nose. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Cuchi, chuchi, cu. br /br /Blobby prepares to sneeze. Discord keeps tickling. Rarity is too nervous to do anything. It seems to take an eternity for Blobby to /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Come on! Come on!br /br /Blobby finally sneezes. As Blobby sneezes the camera focuses on Rarity while she looks how Discord is being showered by sharp gems. br /br /DISCORD (O.S.) (CONT'D)br /(In pain)br /Ah! Oh! Ih! Ouch!br /br /The camera zooms out from Rarity and we see Discord covered in razor sharp gemstones punctuating him. Discord eyes are open wide in pain as he contains his desire for screaming. Blobby is back to normal and sits down to pant happily. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Containing his desire to scream)br /Good /br /RARITYbr /(Worried)br /Dear Celestia! Discord, are you alright? br /br /DISCORDbr /Yes. We will leave now. br /br /Blobby jumps and swallows the hand that tickled his nose with a smile. br /br /br /EXT. ROAD TO SWEET APPLE ACRES - LATERbr /br /We see Discord walking down the road as he removes some gemstones stuck in hard to reach places. Discord is clearly angry. br /br /Discord tosses the gemstone and raises the happy and drooling Blobby (now in a small cage) to address him. Blobby seems not to mind his new treatment, either because he is too happy to be let down or too dumb to mind (or have a mind). br /br /DISCORDbr /I don't know how such a small thing like you could be such a huge nuisance, but soon that will be over. br /br /Discord stops in front of the Sweet Apple Acres entrance. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Sweet Apple Acres: Thousands of miles for you to run and be as dumb as you want while I eat and sleep and enjoy the storm. I should have thought this before. br /br /Discord has a sudden realization. Something is out of place. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Wait! A storm? br /br /Discord looks up and see the thunderstorms brewing over his head as the clouds cover the sun. br /Discord materializes and umbrella. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /What!? This is the six storm this week! What are those Pegasus doing in Cloudsdale? br /br /RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)br /So there you are Discord! br /br /Discord turned and saw Rainbow Dash coming from the sky. br /br /DISCORDbr /Rainbow Dash! Just the Pony I was looking for! I wish to complain about this wacky weather! br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Great! Then come and fix it!br /br /DISCORDbr /No one likes a sarcastic Pony Rainbow Dash. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Is no sarcasm! I have been looking you all over Ponyville. We need you to come up to fix the thunderstorm machine! br /br /DISCORDbr /I thought you had technicians to do that?br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /They were all fried this morning. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Confused)br /Don't you mean fired? br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /No, I mean fried! They attempted to fix the machine but it overloaded on them. br /br /JUMP CUT TO:br /br /br /INT. NURSE RED CROSS INFIRMARY br /br /We see three Pegasus Pony lying on beds, the three of them have been burnt in a very cartoonesque way, almost as if they are still unable to believe that they have been / br /BACK TO:br /br /EXT. ROAD TO SWEET APPLE ACRES çbr /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /We have been unable to control the thunderstorm machine and if we don't do something we will have storms all month long. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Flattered)br /I would be happy to help, if I wasn't doing a favor already. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /What are you doing that is more important than this? br /br /Discord raises Blobby's cage and shows Blobby to Rainbow Dash. br /br /RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)br /(Confused)br /What is that? br /br /DISCORDbr /His name is Blobby and I promised Fluttershy that I would take good care of him. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Well, good luck with not doing this! The order comes from Princess Celestia herself! br /br /Discord is perplexed by the card held by rainbow Dash. br /br /DISCORDbr /Celestia's orders? Are you sure?br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /(Cocky)br /Pretty sure! She said it was to help you straighten yourself. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Mumbling to himself)br /Celstia no fun. br /(To Rainbow Dash)br /And what should I do with Blobby? br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /(Sarcastic)br /Can't the great Discord not deal with a little critter? br /(Bossy)br /Now hurry!br /br /Discord mumbles annoyed to himself as Rainbow Dash flies back to Cloudsdale. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Resigned)br /Okay, I better do this before I get in more trouble. br /br /Discord raises Blobby to see him eye to eye. Discord also points his finger at Blobby. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /And you better behave mister, understood? br /br /Blobby happily bites Discord's finger. Discord makes a painful face as he releases Blobby's cage and Blobby hangs from Discord by the finger. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(In pain)br /I will take that as a yes. br /br /Discord flies to Cloudsdale. br /br /br /EXT. WEATHER FACTORY THUNDERSTORM ROOM- LATERbr /br /Cloudsdale is covered in thunderstorm clouds. Rainbow Dash is impatiently waiting outside the thunderstorm room. She is very annoyed when Discord finally arrives. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /You took your sweet time to get here. br /br /Discord lands and struggles with Blobby until discord manages to release his finger. br /br /DISCORDbr /Don't blame me! I can't teleport Blobby so I had to bring him the long way. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /(Urged)br /Well hurry! This is important! br /br /Rainbow Dash takes Discord to…br /br /br /INT. WEATHER FACTORY THUNDERSTORM ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /...a large machine made of clouds, sort of a Nuclear Reactor Chamber, where lightning flashes erratically. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /A lightning is stuck in the thunderstorm machine making it go crazy! We need to go in there and take it out! br /br /As Rainbow Dash explains the situation Discord places Blobby's cage on the floor, Blobby drops down the clouds and Discord is quick to dive into the clouds and retrieve him. Discord ponders a bit and then uses his magic to make the clouds solid. br /br /RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)br /Did you get all that? br /br /Discord places Blobby's cage on the now solid floor. br /br /DISCORDbr /Go in! Fix that! Got it!br / br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Are you sure? br /br /Discord steps forward and uses his magic to dress himself in a rubber suit. br /br /DISCORDbr /Don't worry, I know what I am doing. br /br /Discord steps into the machine as Rainbow Dash and other ponies stare through the window. We see the ponies reacting to Discord as he is being electrocuted by the lightning. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(In pain)br /Oh! Ah! Ouch! The suit! The suit is not working at all! br /br /The camera then focuses in Blobby, he seems unaware of everything going on and just pants mindlessly. Suddenly something catches his attention, several sniffs points him to a Pegasus Pony that passes by carrying a bucket, the pony spills a little of a red substance without noticing. Blobby is attracted to this and mindlessly pushes towards the stain until his malleable body goes through the bars. Blobby then proceeds to lick the stain and follows the Pegasus to a different room. br /br /JUMP CUT TO:br /br /br /We are back at the machine were after a few more flashes Discord steps out of it with a torn suit, a tired face, some burns all around him and a lightning on his hand. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /It is done. br /br /Rainbow Dash is pleased by the results and goes to check the weather. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Excellent! br /br /Discord leaves the lightning with a random Pegasus (who ends up being electrocuted in cartoonesque fashion) and goes out to check on Blobby. br /br /br /EXT. WEATHER FACTORY THUNDERSTORM ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Rainbow Dash flies out and sees some Pegasus Pony gust the clouds away and let the sun in. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /(Excited)br /Excellent! Now queue the rainbow! br /br /Nothing happens. br /br /RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)br /I said... Queue the rainbow!br /br /All Pegasus look around confused as no rainbow appears in the sky. br /br /Rainbow Dash flies to the rainbow room annoyed. br /br /RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)br /What happened to the Rainbow!? br /br /br /INT. WEATHER FACTORY THUNDERSTORM ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /As Rainbow Dash flies by we catch and focus on Discord getting rid of his suit and picks up Blobby's cage, only to discover that he is not there. br /br /DISCORDbr /Okay you little ball of annoyance, lets go. br /(Discord discovers that Blobby is not there)br /Oh come on! Is this supposed to be a running gag!? br /br /RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)br /AHAAAAAAA! DISCORD! HELP!br /br /Discord mumbles and rolls his eyes as he goes too…br /br /br /INT. RAINBOW PRODUCTION ROOM - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Discord steps into the room annoyed. He gets to Rainbow Dash who is looking at something off the screen with a very scared /br /DISCORDbr /What is it now Rainbow Dash? br /br /Rainbow Dash points at something really big off the screen. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Th-th-that! br /br /Discord looks and jaw-drops in surprise as he stares at a massive pear-shaped thing. The thing looks like a black crystal container that is full of the rainbow liquid, it is bent over the rainbow pool drinking its content. It is as ominous as it is beautiful. br /br /DISCORDbr /Oh my! br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /What is that thing!? br /br /Discord stares at the massive thing and suddenly discovers chubby little feet at the base of it. br /br /DISCORDbr /(In disbelief)br /Blobby!? br /br /The massive thing stops slurping, straightens up and uses its chubby little feet to comically turn around and face Discord and Rainbow Dash revealing that is indeed Blobby! A massive and comically large Blobby smiling at them innocently while drooling some rainbow. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /That thing drank all the rainbows! br /br /DISCORDbr /Dear Celestia! Blobby! How could you do this!? br /br /Blobby smiles oblivious as Rainbow Dash flies in front of Blobby's face. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /This thing drank two months worth of rainbows! Make it stop! br /br /DISCORDbr /Most fascinating! I have never heard of a species that ate rainbows! br /br /Blobby smiles as he drools a few drops of rainbow. Rainbow dash faces Discord angrily. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /I don't care if he eats mountain roots and fish hair! We need that rainbow back! You know how much magic and color we had to put in those rainbows? br /br /DISCORDbr /(Trying to calm Rainbow Dash)br /Okay, okay, no need to flutter your feathers. br /br /Discord walks towards Blobby decisively. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Blobby! br /br /Blobby looks down to Discord with a smile that suggests that Blobby does not understand what's going /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Listen here young... eh... Blob! Is not right to eat other people /(Pointing to the Rainbow pool)br /Put it back this instant! br /br /There is a brief awkward silence. Then there is a small indigestion sound from Blobby, followed by Blobby spitting the rainbow liquid all over Discord. Blobby spits his whole content and it overflows Discord and falls over Rainbow Dash too. It takes a while but Blobby gets back to size. br /br /Blobby, now empty, pants mindlessly as Rainbow Dash and Discord stares to the void in shock and covered in rainbow juice. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Shocked)br /Good boy. br /br /Blobby turns and drinks from the rainbow pool /br /br /EXT. FLUTTERSHY COTTAGE - LATERbr /br /Discord arrives flying from Cloudsdale. He is still covered in rainbow fluid. He lands and raises one of his hands that Blobby is numming happily. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Angry)br /You!br /br /Discord pulls Blobby of his hand and throwing him into the ground, which Blobby doesn't seem to mind... or understand for that matter. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /You are an annoying, bothering, pestering little thing! br /br /Discord lowers his face to look Blobby in the eyes. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Give me one good reason to not get rid of you. br /br /With innocence Blobby yawns, then cutely licks Discord face and rubs against him like a happy cat. br /br /Discord gets all watery. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Daww! br /(Trying not to fall for it)br /No! You won't fool me!br /br /Blobby leans against Discord's leg and cutely gets to sleep. Discord heart melts to the scene. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Daww! You are so cute. br /br /Discord lifts Blobby carefully with his paws and takes him into Fluttershy's Cottage. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Now I see what Fluttershy sees in you. br /br /Discord disappears with Blobby into the cottage and closes the /br /At the distance there is a rumble, birds fly away scared, something big is coming. br /br /br /INT. TWILIGHT HOUSE - MOMENTS LATERbr /br /Twilight and Fluttershy keep going through books. The books cover the floor as some sort of book sea. Twilight puts one down with a sensation of defeat. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /This is hopeless! We have been through all these books and we have found nothing! br /br /Fluttershy raises her head, trying to bring hope to the situation. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /We cannot give up! There is still a chance! br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Trying to be reasonable)br /Maybe Blobby is not a know species. br /(Full of joy)br /Maybe we are after a new species! br /br /Suddenly Spike calls from in between the rubble of books. br /br /SPIKE (O.S.)br /(Muffled)br /I found something! br /br /Twilight uses his magic and levitates Spike out a random point in the sea of books. He is carrying a large Atlas. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /What do you have Spike? br /br /Twilight puts Spike down besides her. Spike offers Twilight the atlas. Fluttershy joins the duo. br /br /SPIKEbr /Is an old illustrated Atlas of Equestrian fauna. Check page 82. br /br /Twilight opens the Atlas with Fluttershy watching over her shoulder. We are introduced to a carbon drawing of TWO MASSIVE SPHERE-SHAPED CREATURES WITH SERRATED AND MENACING MOUTHS, FOUR STRONG POINTY LEGS, MENACING EYES, CALAMARY LIKE TENTACLES COMING OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS AND SHARK-LIKE FINS ON THEIR TOPS. The creatures are surrounded by small blobs that are indistinguishable to the viewer. br /br /SPIKE (CONT'D)br /That's it!br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Confused)br /But that's not Blobby! Those things are big and clearly mean!br /br /SPIKEbr /Look closer! br /br /Fluttershy and Twilight pay a closer look to the drawing, the camera zooms to the drawing and we see that the small blobs LOOK EXACTLY LIKE BLOBBY! br /br /TWILIGHTbr /Is Blobby! br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /We found him! But what are the big things around them? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /I think I have seen these before in one of the books I read, but I didn't get its name. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Reading aloud)br /It says here: Parent Cucos and their offsprings. br /br /Twilight is clearly surprised by the name. br /br /SPIKEbr /Cuco? I never heard of it, but it sure is not like Blobby. br /br /Twilight levitates a book she had already checked and opens it in front of her. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /I have, but thought it was extinct, I never though they still existed. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Confused)br /What didn't exist Twilight? br /br /Twilight opens the book and begins to read it with Fluttershy and Spike looking over her shoulder. The book stops in a page with an image of the PARENT CUCO. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /A Cuco. It is a magical creature that lived long ago, it was used to scare Unicorn Phyllis that didn't behave. They use to say that they came in an ate bad fillies. br /br /SPIKEbr /But what does the book say? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Reading aloud)br /It says here that the Cuco is a magic-proof, magivore creature…br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Magivore? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /It means that feed on magic. br /(reading)br /It says that they roamed the Equestrian Forest, feeding by swallowing creatures whole and br /draining either the magic the creature possessed or the magic the creature was afflicted by. br /We are presented of pictures of Cucos swallowing creatures afflicted by petrification or poison joke and coming out cured. br /br /SPIKEbr /(Gulping nervous)br /They take away your magic? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /Don't worry Spike. They only feed on it, the effect is not permanent... br /br /We see a picture of a broken object coming out of a Cuco. br /br /TWILIGHT (CONT'D)br /Unless you are a magic object. br /br /SPIKEbr /(Relived)br /Phew!br /br /Twilight turns the page and we see little Cucos playing around their /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Reading)br /Cucos parents take care of their younglings with tenderness and love by feeding them on their excess magic / br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Sounds like a wonderful creature, despite the menacing aspect. Why haven't I heard from it before? br /br /Twilight turns the page and we are introduced to a picture of armed Unicorn Pony attacking a Cuco. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Reading)br /It says here that the Cuco went extinct centuries ago because Unicorns believed that Cucos could take away their magic permanently! br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Horrified)br /DEAR CELESTIA! HOW AWFUL! br /br /Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy to calm her down and give her hope while Spike keeps reading. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /But you have Blobby! Don't you see? We have found a Cuco's cub! It must mean there is a mother and a father and maybe a whole colony!br /br /Fluttershy's face beams of joy and she flies in excitement. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Yay! We can help them populate the forest again! This is so wonderful! This is so beautiful! This is so…br /br /SPIKEbr /(Interrupting Fluttershy)br /Bad news! br /br /Both Twilight and Fluttershy look at Spike with puzzled expressions. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /What are you talking about Spike? br /br /SPIKEbr /(Reading)br /It says here that Cuco parents are very overprotective and they will enter a destructive frenzy until the recover their offsprings. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Alarmed)br /What!? But Blobby is with Discord! br /br /Twilight brings a backpack and stores the book ready to exit her /br /TWILIGHTbr /Then we must hurry! Fluttershy, you go find Blobby and Discord! Spike, you are with me…br /br /Twilight opens the door as she speaks and is stopped mid-track by an angry Rarity, an annoyed Pinkie Pie, a worried APPLEJACK and a serious Rainbow /br /TWILIGHT (CONT'D)br /(Surprised)br /Girls... what's going on? br /br /RARITYbr /We are here because we want to talk about that rude Discord and his annoying pet!br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /You mean Blobby? Oh dear! I hope they hasn't been inconvenience to any of you. br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /Inconvenience!? More like an all around nuisance! That thing drank two month worth of rainbow juice! Plus Discord hardened the clouds in Cloudsdale! We have been having accidents all day long! br /br /RARITYbr /That blob-like thing slobbered all my precious collection of gems! br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /It scared Mr. And Mrs Cake! br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Oh my! I am so, so sorry. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(To Applejack)br /What about you Applejack? What did Discord and Blobby did to you? br /br /APPLEJACKbr /I got no idea of what in tarnation are you talking about. I am here because some black large critters have been rampaging through the forest and heading straight here! br /br /TWILIGHT AND FLUTTERSHYbr /(Unison)br /Blobby's parent! br /br /APPLEJACKbr /(Confused)br /Who the what now? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /No time to explain! br /br /Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike exit the house too…br /br /br /EXT. PONIVILLE - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike run out towards the main street. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /We need to act fast! We have to find Discord and Blobby!br /br /APPLEJACKbr /I saw them at Fluttershy's house not ten minutes ago. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Decided)br /Then there we are going!br /br /The ponies rush to Fluttershy's cottage. br /br /INT. FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE - CONTINUOUSbr /br /br /Discord has left the sleeping Blobby on the couch and materialized himself a sandwich and a cup of tea as he floats around the living without a care in the world. br /br /DISCORDbr /This is life! br /br /Discord is about to sip his tea when a rumble make him drop it. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Now what? br /br /Discord gets to the door and goes to…br /br /br /EXT. FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE - CONTINUOUSbr /br /Discord stands outside he sees a tree fall right in front of him. br /br /DISCORDbr /What is this!? What sort of creature would dare to annoy the mighty Discord? br /br /From the forest emerges A CREATURE, a large, black and menacing blue-eyed blob creature, a MALE ADULT CUCO roaring and standing in front of discord. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Whoever or whatever you are creature, you messed with the wrong force of nature. br /br /Discord gets ready to snap his fingers. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Say hello to King Sombra in my name. br /br /Discord snaps his fingers and a flash of light sparkles. Discord opens his eyes and discovers that the male cuco is still there, growling and opening his mouth to reveal large menacing tentacles. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /This is bad... br /(Brave)br /But non the less I will stand and defend Fluttershy's cottage and sweet Blobby inside. br /br /Discord makes a series of floating weapons appear and gets into a battle pose. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /You alone are not match for me! br /br /MOTHER CUCO jumps into the scene with a roar. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /(Nervous)br /Okay, maybe you two will be a /br /CUT TO:br /br /br /EXT. ROAD TO FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE - CONTINUOUSbr /br /The Mane Six and Spike arrive to Fluttershy's Cottage only to find Discord entangled in a ferocious fight against the Cucos. Discords launches everything and the sink at the cucos but Father Cuco just eats it spits it back. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Worried)br /Discord! br /br /Discord notices Fluttershy as he uses a shield to keep Mother Cuco at bay. br /br /DISCORDbr /Fluttershy! Is too dangerous! br /br /Fluttershy rushes in. The other ponies watch in disbelief. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /FLUTTERSHY! br /br /Discord sees Fluttershy coming. br /br /DISCORDbr /Fluttershy go back! br /br /Mother and Father Cuco see Fluttershy and launch their tentacles at her. Discord and the other ponies gasp worried. Discord focuses himself and teleport in front of Fluttershy and getting trapped by the tentacles. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /DISCORD! br /br /DISCORDbr /Fluttershy run! I'll keep them away from you!br /br /The Parent Cuco drag Discord towards their mouths. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /I'll save you Discord! br /br /Fluttershy rushes into her cottage. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Disappointed)br /Wow, what a save. Anyone else please? br /br /Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash get ready to fight. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /We are coming Discord! br /br /The girls charge at the cucos. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (O.S.)br /WAIT! br /br /Fluttershy rushes out of the cottage with Blobby on her back. She approaches the Cucos and leave Blobby in front of them. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /Here is your son, safe and sound. br /br /The Mother Cuco releases Discord and goes after her baby, she uses her tentacles to hug him. br /br /As she does little Cucos emerge from the woods to reunite with their brother. br /br /The mane six are delighted by the family reunion. br /br /APPLEJACKbr /The family is back together. br /br /RARITYbr /I guess those creatures are, cute in their own way. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /Now that they have calmed down we can build a sanctuary for them. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Excited)br /That would be so beautiful! Don't you think Discord? br /br /Fluttershy looks around but can't seem to find Discord. The mane six look around for Discord. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /Discord?br /br /DISCORD (O.S.)br /In here! br /br /We see that Father Cuco has swallowed Discord and now is chewing him. br /br /Fluttershy approaches Father Cuco gently. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /(Timid)br /Em... Could you pelase spit my friend out, please?br /br /Father Cuco seems reluctant but a stern look from Mother Cuco makes him open his mouth and let a chewed Discord slide out. br /br /FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)br /Discord! Are you okay!?br / br /DISCORDbr /I am in terrible pain. br /br /CUT TO:br /br /br /EXT. CUCO SANCTUARY - LATERbr /br /The Cucos roam happily around a patch of land as SEVERAL PONIES watch them excited. br /In one place The Mane Six and Discord are besides The Cuco Family. Fluttershy is petting Blobby. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /This is so great! You will be so happy here. br /br /TWILIGHTbr /With proper education now everybody loves Cucos, and now we can learn from them how to cure magic afflicted ponies faster and better. br /br /Blobby licks Fluttershy face. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Aww! br /br /Fluttershy hugs Blobby. br /br /Parent Cuco steps forward and after making regurgitating noises he spits a large purple crystal in front of the Mane Six. br /br /PINKIE PIEbr /What's that?br / br /RARITYbr /It is beautiful! br /br /TWILIGHTbr /(Excited)br /I can't believe it! It is an anti-magic stone! br /br /RAINBOW DASHbr /A what? br /br /TWILIGHTbr /A stone that nullifies magical effects! They are incredibly rare! And I never seen one this size! Is huge! br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Maybe is their way to say thanks. br /br /All the Cucos smile. br /br /Blobby walks towards discord and rubs against /br /DISCORDbr /Aww! br /br /Discord picks up Blobby. br /br /DISCORD (CONT'D)br /Sorry to have misjudged you little guy, I guess you are a pretty neat thing. br /br /Blobby wraps his tentacles around Discord's face and again swallows it making itself look like a balaclava over Discord's head. br /br /FLUTTERSHYbr /Blobby! br /br /Everyone watches Discord with their mouth opens. br /br /DISCORDbr /(Muffled)br /Is nice in here. br /br /Everyone breaks into a laugh. br /br /FADE TO BLACK./p 


End file.
